


Gloomy Sunday

by The_Sinner7



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fantasma, M/M, Suicidio, amor del mas allá, amor fantasmal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sinner7/pseuds/The_Sinner7
Summary: "—Estas aquí. —volvió a repetir, su voz se escuchaba ahogada y desesperada.—¿Bailas conmigo el resto de la canción? —le pregunto con una sonrisa cálida para tratar de aminorar los tormentos del soldado del invierno. —Nunca me he ido amor."SongficCanción Gloomy Sunday- Matt Forbes(cover)





	Gloomy Sunday

Era un domingo de Diciembre cuando se despertó a las 3:00 am luego de solo dos horas de sueño, muchos estarían molestos por lo poco que concilio de sueño, pero él estaba realmente agradecido porque él vivía atrapado en el insomnio desde ya hace algunos años.  
Con dificultad logro convencerse de levantarse de la cama, soltó un bostezo largo que casi parecía un lamento de alguien que suplicaba porque lo mataran. Cuando logro sentirse más despierto, camino con flaqueza hasta que llego a su sala. Encendió el tocadiscos y el sonido de las notas angustiantes del piano lo hizo suspirar, tarareo un poco la melodía hasta que callo al tomar un trago del licor barato que había dejado ayer sobre la mesita. Volvió a darle otro trago hasta que la botella quedo vacía, lanzo la botella con furia y se dejó caer en el sillón.  
Los instrumentos de viento en la canción le hacían creer que en realidad eran alaridos bien entonados.  
Otra vez sentía aquel desgraciado sentimiento de melancolía, que solo llegaba a opacar con algo que le hiciera perder la conciencia. Cerró sus ojos para tratar de relajarse y solo escuchar la canción porque sus pensamientos comenzaban a acorralarlo. Pero esa falsa tranquilidad no duro mucho porque en el estribillo de la canción logro escuchar como alguien se acercaba a él.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me mostraste esa canción? —al escuchar esa pregunta sin pensarlo abrió los ojos esperando que no haya sido su imaginación.

—Peter. —hablo taciturno. — Amor estas aquí. —se levantó y corrió a los brazos del castaño. —Estas aquí. —volvió a repetir, su voz se escuchaba ahogada y desesperada.

— ¿Bailas conmigo el resto de la canción? —le pregunto con una sonrisa cálida para tratar de aminorar los tormentos del soldado del invierno. —Nunca me he ido amor. —le dijo cuándo Bucky lo tomo de la cintura para bailar lento.

— ¿Te gustaron las flores que te lleve? —pregunto tratando de retener las lágrimas.

—Las flores blancas lucen muy bien sobre mi cajón. —se recargo en el hombro del mayor para dejar de verlo a los ojos, él sabía que Bucky necesitaba llorar pero no lo haría si él lo sigue viendo de frente.

—Me he cansado de orar. —le revelo. —El nunca escuchara y tampoco puede hacer lo que le pido.

—Sabes que no importa. —le murmuro Peter aun abrazado de él. —Yo siempre te amare, donde quiera que esté.

—Te amo pero ya no soporto vivir entre las sombras.

—Me enfadare si vienes conmigo.

—He decido acabar con todo. —se atrevió a confesarle. Peter se soltó del abrazo bruscamente y lo miro con horror.

—No amor. —Peter comenzó a llorar. —No es algo que debas anhelar.

—No lo anhelo, lo siento cerca. —limpio con delicadeza las lágrimas del castaño. —Te amo demasiado.

—Bucky. —le llamo casi suplicante. —Hazlo por mí.

—No me pidas eso. —entonces comenzó a sollozar con desesperación. —Por favor no me pidas eso. —su voz se escuchó desgarrada. Peter lo beso y este trato de aferrarse a él pero el menor se separó de el sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Seré feliz si me sigues llevando flores blancas. —le susurro con una sonrisa triste. — Yo te esperare.

—No me dejes solo otra vez. —grito cuando dejo de sentir al castaño en sus brazos. Peter se había desvanecido, pero no había sido ningún sueño. El menor aun en el más haya procuraba mantener a Bucky en pie aunque a veces sentía que sus visitas solo lo estaban acercando mas al borde del suicidio.

Gloomy is Sunday, with shadows I spend it all  
My heart and I have decided to end it all  
Soon there'll be candles and prayers that are sad I know  
Let them not weep let them know that I'm glad to go  
Death is no dream for in death I'm caressing you  
With the last breath of my soul I'll be blessing you

Gloomy Sunday

Dreaming, I was only dreaming  
I wake and I find you asleep in the deep of my heart, here  
Darling, I hope that my dream never haunted you  
My heart is telling you how much I wanted you

Gloomy Sunday

Los quiere The Sinner y su perro


End file.
